csofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ehsan123/Counter Strike Online Content Patch (Re-new)
This is a re-new patch from Counter-Strike Online Patch 1 Update 1 *Held Close Beta Test (CBT). *All Weapon Classic include to inventory. *Released all map Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero. *All Character classic include to Inventory. *Updated Original and Basic. Update 2 *Added shop. *Added some weapons into the shop. *Updated Bot into Original. *Added Cash point. Update 3 *Updated Team Deathmatch and Deathmatch mode (include Bot mode). *Updated Clan system. Update 4 *Fixed some bugs in Clan system. *Added some weapons into the shop. *Discount 10% to buy cash weapon. *Event 100% EXP and POINT to all maps. *Adopt C4 Countdown, Votekick, Damage Display, Channel Chat and Display Killer. Patch 2 Update 1 *Held Open Beta Test (OBT). *New Character include to Inventory. *Added Weapon limit. *Added AWP Battle, Sniper Battle, Knife Battle, Pistol Battle and Shotgun Battle. *Released Roof, Gallery, Port and Tunnel. *Adopt Dual Infinity, Kel-Tec KSG-12, Kriss, M14 EBR, M24, MK48, Mg3, Balisong and Tomahawk. *Held Upgrade Event to Dual Infinity and Kriss. Update 2 *Include FN SCAR H and XM8 Sharpshooter into the inventory. *Added Classic Battle. *Released Camouflage and Camouflage 2. *Save 100 hostage and protect 10x hostage to get Red firearms permanent. Update 3 *Added Craft system. *Added some weapons. *Added Durability Material and Weapon Recipe. Update 4 *Fixed some bugs in Craft system. *Released Champion and Greesia. *Added Remington XM2010 ESR, M82, AW50, R93, Combat Knife and Wakizashi. *Held Upgrade Event to Combat Knife and Wakizashi. Patch 3 Update 1 *Added Zombie 1: Original. *Released Abyss and Tunnel. *Include all Maps into Zombie modes. *Released some female Characters. *Added Battlefield Supply and Promotion reward. *Adopt SKULL-7. *Added Docompose system into Craft. *Events 300% EXP and POINT to play in Zombie 1: Original. *Added Daily Mission, Special Mission and Medal system. *Added some medals. Update 2 *Fixed some bugs in Female Characters. *Added Bot Zombie Mod. *Released Big Tree (include in Bot zombie mode only). *Added Double Up and Zombie Double Up. *Added M79 and M32 MGL. Update 3 *Fixed buy system in Equipment. *Fixed some bugs in Daily Mission and Special Mission. *Released Rex *Added Tournament system. *Added clan medals. Update 4 *Added Gerard, David Black, Keith Icahn and Spade. *Added Forbidden weapon limit. *Events 300% EXP and POINT to all Maps. *Discount 15% to buy all cash point in the shop. Patch 4 Update 1 *Added Zombie Escape and Zombie 2: Mutation. *Released Blood Castle (in Zombie Escape) and Abyss2 (in Zombie modes). *Added All Zombie Set. *Added Code Box and Decoder system. *Added Advanced Decoder and A Decoder. *Added Combination system in Craft. *Renewal Battlefield Supply. **Day 1: 1 day Durability Material (1ea) **Day 2: Advance Weapon Recipe Machine gun (1ea) **Day 3: M14 EBR (3 days) **Day 4: Gerard (5 days) **Day 5: Advanced Decoder (1ea) **Day 6: A Decoder (1ea) **Day 7: A Decoder (3ea) *Added Golden firearms into Code Box. Update 2 *Added Zombie Scenario. *Released Lost City (to Zombie Scenario). *Adopt SKULL-3. *Clear Lost City (Normal) to get SKULL-7 permanent. *Fixed Supply Box in Zombie modes. *Fixed Code Box reward. *Added Zombie modes medal. Update 3 *Added Zombie: The Union and Zombie Annihilation. *Released Union (to Zombie modes) and Dazzling (to all modes). *Added Comrade system. *Added some Lightning series into Code Box. *Probability 2x to get rare Item/Weapon. Update 4 *Resold all Weapon. *Released Double Gate and Trap into Zombie Scenario. *Discount 20% to buy all item/weapon into the shop. *Added Pandora's Box. *Play Zombie modes (except Bot Zombie Mod) 500 minutes to get Fantastic Union Package or Double Agent Package permanent. Patch 5 Update 1 *Added Re:boot system. *Added Zombie 3: Hero (include Origin zombie). *Released Abyss3, Requiem, Rest and Origin into Zombie modes. *Added Banshee, Stamper and Jiang Shi. *Adopt SKULL-9, Salamander and Leviathan. *Re:boot Craft system. *Added Weapon Enhancement system into Craft. *Added Character Emotion. *Added Tattoo. *Added some Medal. *Added Exorcism Legends. Update 2 *Released Toscana (into all modes), Last Clue (Zombie Scenario) and Skyline (Zombie Escape). *Added SKULL-11. *Added "Phobos Slayer" medal. Update 3 *Released Industry, Industry2 and Rats (All modes). *Adopt Parang and M134 Minigun. *Held Upgrade Event to M134 Minigun. *Added M200, FN F2000 and M4A1 Scope into Code Box. Update 4 *Fixed Craft system. *Released Chaos, Cube and Dead End (into Zombie Scenario). *Resold all weapons (except SKULL Series). *Adopt Thompson. *Discount 25% to all item/weapon and Craft. *Play all maps Zombie Scenario to get P90 Lapin. *Added "Oberon Slayer", "Killing Machine" and "Pilgrim" medals. Patch 6 Update 1 *Re:boot Clan system. *Improved Clan to Family system. *Added Human Scenario and Gun Deathmatch. *Released Desert Storm, Hellfire, Mosque (Human Scenario) and Dust2A (all modes). *Added AT4 into inventory. *Adopt AT4-CS, AS50, M95, Walther WA2000 and Sentry Gun. *Added Blaster, Tempest and Avalanche into Code Box. *Added Master of Disguise *Added Costumes into shop. *Re-new Scenario Loading map. *Probability 2x to get rare weapon into Code Box. Update 2 *Released Toxicity, Culvert (Zombie Scenario), Kart, Dust Zero and Angel City (all modes). *Adopt SKULL-5. *Fixed some bugs in Human Scenario. *Update Battlefield Supply. **Day 1: Small Emergency Medicine (3ea) **Day 2: Big Emergency Medicine (3ea) **Day 3: Normal Enhancement Kit (5ea) **Day 4: Advanced Enhancement Kit (3ea) **Day 5: Experience Coupon Level 3 (2ea) **Day 6: Game Points Coupon Level 3 (2ea) **Day 7: A Decoder (10ea) Update 3 *Released Metro (Zombie modes), Decoy (Zombie Scenario) and Blaze (Human Scenario). *Added some medals. *Adopt SKULL-1 and Tactical Knife. *Held Upgrade Event to Tactical Knife. Update 4 *Released Venice (Zombie Escape) and Santorini (All modes). *Resold all SKULL Series. *Added Zombie 4: Darkness Warm Up. *Adopt HK 23E, M60E4 and Mg36. *Added Marine Force. Patch 7 Update 1 *Re:boot Zombie 4: Darkness mode. *Added Zombie 4: Darkness, Z-VIRUS and Fun mode. *Added Hidden and Soccer into Fun mode. *Released Forbidden, Dark City, Shoreline (Zombie modes), Harlem (Hidden) and Striker (Soccer). *Added Soccer Woman Set, Max Thacker and Asia Red Army (Soccer). *Added Night Hawk Shot and Cannon Shot. *Added Dragon Claw, OICW and Divine Lock into Code Box. *Added Matchmaking and Manner system. *Probability 2x to get rare weapon into Code Box. Update 2 *Released Angra Nest, Nightmare (Zombie Scenario) and Cage (Soccer). *Adopt BALROG-VII. *Added Spirit Shot, Summoning Shot and Tornado Shot. *Added Mercenary Set. *Added some medals. Update 3 *Adopt Crossbow. *Held Upgrade Event to Crossbow. *Added Double Casual Package, Pirate Union and Spicy and Sexy Set. Update 4 *Released Poisoning (Zombie Scenario) and Sidewinder (Human Scenario). *Resold AT4-CS, Walther WA2000, AS50 and M95. *Added some medals. *Added Yuri (Limited Edition) and Alice (Limited Edition). Patch 8 Update 1 *Re:boot Zombie Scenario. *Removed Cube. *Lost City has maintenance to play. *Added Zombie Shelter. *Added Challenge, Metal Arena and Bazooka Battle into Fun mode. *Released Contact (Zombie Scenario), Dead City (Zombie Shelter), All Challenge maps (Challenge), Metal Gate (Metal Arena) and Blackout (Bazooka Battle). *Adopt Double-barreled shotgun, H&K MP7, G11 and Beretta ARX-160. *Held Upgrade Event to Double Barreled shotgun and MP7. *Added Thunderbolt and Cyclone into Code Box. *Probability 3x to get rare weapon into Code Box. *Event 1000% EXP and POINT to play all modes. *Added Tutorial Mode. Update 2 *Fixed Zombie Scenario Re:boot. **Lost City from 20 rounds (easy and hard) change to 50 round all difficult. *Adopt BALROG-V and BALROG-III. *Released Behind and Threat (Zombie Scenario). *Added some medals. *Added Lucky Gunman. *Added Soy's SD Zombie Maker. *Play all modes 60 minutes to get Soy's SD Zombie Maker 1 day. Update 3 *Released Suzhou (all modes) and Warehouse (Team Deathmatch). *Adopt BALROG-I and BALROG-IX. *Added Letter Collecting Event. *Added MP5 White Tiger, TMP Dragon and Black Dragon Cannon into Letter Collecting Event. **To MP5 White Tiger: ***Letter M: Login ***Letter P: Kill 1000 ***Letter 5: Play 100 minutes **To TMP Dragon ***Letter T: Login ***Letter M: Play 30 minutes on 7 days ***Letter P: Complete all letter from MP5 **To Black Dragon Cannon ***Letter B: Login ***Letter L: Kill 5000 ***Letter A: Play 500 minutes ***Letter C: Complete all letter from MP5 and TMP ***Letter K: A Decoder *Added Dragon Box. Update 4 *Adopt BALROG-XI. *Released Panic Room. *Fixed some HUD weapons. *Update Family system. *Resold Upgrade weapons to Upgrade. Patch 9 Update 1 *Re-new Zombie Shelter. *Re-new Dead City. *Added Zombie Giant. *Added Item Battle, Battle Rush, Beast and Fight Yard. *Released Forsaken (Zombie Giant), Checkmate (Item Battle and Gun Deathmatch), Urban Assault (Battle Rush), Cold Fear (Beast) and Ice World (Fight Yard). *Adopt Petrol Boomer and RPG-7. *Added Duration Extender into Code Box *Update Battlefield Supply. **Day 1: Normal Enhancement Kit (3ea) **Day 2: Advanced Enhancement Kit (1ea) **Day 3: Duration Extender (3ea) **Day 4: Advanced Decoder (2ea) **Day 5: Advanced Decoder (3ea) **Day 6: A Decoder (2ea) **Day 7: A Decoder (3ea) Update 2 *Adopt JANUS-7. *Released Hitchhiking (Zombie Escape), Encounter (Zombie Scenario) and Dark Snow (Team Deathmatch) *Added Christmas weapons and Santa hat. *Login to get Santa hat 30 days and Christmas Box 1ea. *Fixed Dead City Old to remove permanent. *Added Zombie Shelter: Team Match. Update 3 *Added Attack On Titan. *Released Illusion (Zombie Scenario and Attack On Titan), Conspiracy, Envy Mask and Paranoia (Zombie Scenario). *Added Snap Blade into Attact on Titan. *Adopt JANUS-5, JANUS-11 and JANUS-9. *Added UMP45 Snake, Serpent Blade and Blood Dripper into Letter Collecting Event. **To UMP45 Snake: ***Letter U: Login ***Letter M: Kill 100 with UMP45 ***Letter P: Play 45 minutes in Original, Basic and Team Deathmatch **To Serpent Blade: ***Letter B: Login ***Letter L: Kill 100 with Melee ***Letter A: Play 60 minutes in all modes ***Letter D: Play 30 minutes on 7 days ***Letter E: Complete all letter in BLAD and UMP **To Blood Dripper: ***Letter B: Login ***Letter L: Kill 1000 in all modes ***Letter O: Play 500 minutes in all modes ***Letter O2: A Decoder ***Letter D: Complete all letter *Added Snake Box. Update 4 *Adopt JANUS-1 and JANUS-3. *Resold all weapons. *Released Madness (Zombie Scenario), Snow Base (all modes), Port and Requiem (Beast). *Discount 75% to buy all item/weapon. *Added Battle Weapons, Lucky Coin and Baseball events. **To Battle weapon: ***Complete all Letter to get A Decoder (30ea) ***If you lost complete until event end get A Decoder (10ea) **To Lucky Coin ***1 TOSHIBA Satellite C655 with Win10 (3ea) ***30 A Decoder (100ea) ***Double Up 30 days (1000ea) ***5 Experience Coupon Level 3 (5000ea) ***10 Advanced Enhancement Kit (10000ea) **To Baseball ***Home run 5x to get Thunderbolt permanent. *Event 1000% EXP and POINT to all modes. Patch 10 Update 1 *Added Free Update and Grievance Update. *Re:boot New Zombie Shelter. *Update level from 72 to 250. *Added Mileage Decoder and Premium Decoder. *Removed Advanced Decoder and A Decoder. *Added Paint system. *Added Zombie Mode Rework. *Added all Paint. *Update some maps. **Lost City from 50 rounds to 20 rounds. **Fixed some lag maps. *Added Perfect Pick Recipe. *Update Craft system. *Released Train Shed (Shotgun Battle) and Hell Ride (New Zombie Shelter). *Adopt THANATOS-7. *Added Bingo. **Ethereal (30 days - permanent) **Bendita (30 days - permanent) **Plasma Gun (30 days - permanent) **Rail Cannon (30 days - permanent) **Plasma Grenade (30 days - permanent) **Wild Wing (30 days - permanent) **Beam Sword (30 days - permanent) **Volcano (30 days - permanent) **Compound Bow (30 days - permanent) *Added Firecracker firearms into Code Box. *Held 2x to get rare weapons into Code Box. Update 2 *Added World War II Set A and World War II Set B. *Added World War II Weapons Event. *Released Desert Plant (New Zombie Shelter) and Toscana (all mode). *Fixed Paint into Classic Battle. Update 3 *Re-new Zombie Giant. *Resold BALROG Series into Craft. *Added B-Box (red and blue). *Added Omen (Zombie Scenario) and Splash (Zombie Giant). *Added Find the Zombies event. *Added "Asura" medal events. *Added some medals included. *Play Zombie Scenario from Lost City to Panic Room get one from all SKULL Series. *Play all Zombie Scenario 10 hours to get 100 Mileage Decoder. Update 4 *Resold all weapons upgrade into Craft. *Resold all female Character. *Added Needler and Drill into Code Box. *Adopt M2 Browning. *Released Bunny Yard and Parking (Gun Deathmatch). *Discount 10% to buy female character. *Probability 3x to get Needler and Drill, and 2x to get rare weapon. Patch 11 Update 1 *Re-new Fun. *Added Sudden Death and Zombie Tag into Fun mode. *Adopt THANATOS-5 and M60E4 MAVERICK. *Re-balanced Zombie Survival (Lost City, Double Gate and Trap) **From 20 rounds to 5 rounds all difficult. **From 100 points to 400 points to get these medals. *Re-new Special Mission and Daily Mission. *Released Dust2 (Item Battle), Mobius (Sudden Death), Out City and Greesia (Zombie Tag). *Added Meister Package and CSO Assistant. Update 2 *Added Zombie File. *Released all Zombie File maps. *Adopt Colt Python and AWP-Z. *Complete 1 Special Mission to get Colt Python (200 days). *Added some medals. Update 3 *Released Memories. *Added Minor Weapons. *Adopt Eruptor and Lightning Rail. *Added weapon to bingo. **Sapientia (30 days - permanent) **Laser Minigun (30 days - permanent) *Added Seed and Timed Bomb events. **To Seed ***Seed to Sprout (30 minutes) or open to get Experience Coupon level 3 (1ea) and Game Points Coupon level 3 (1ea) ***Sprout to Fruit (30 minutes) or open to get Mileage Decoder (1-10ea) and Weapon random (1-10 days) ***Open Fruit to get Mileage Decoder (11-30ea), Mileage Coupon (Level 1-3) (1ea), weapon random (11-30 days) and Perfect Pick Recipe set randomly (1ea) **To Timed bomb ***Play 90 minutes to get one randomly from Mileage Decoder (1-50ea), Weapon randomly (1 days - permanent) or Character randomly (1 days - permanent) Update 4 *Added Random Item Box, Jackpot Point Box, Decoder Package and Mileage Supply Crate. *Resold all Anti-Zombie weapons (from SKULL Series, BALROG Series and JANUS Series) into Craft. *Released Collapse (Zombie Scenario) and Quasar (Metal Arena) *EVENT 25x EXP and POINT to play Dead End, Contact, Decoy, Toxicity and Envy Mask. *Kill 50x boss in Collapse to get one from SKULL-5 or SKULL-7 Gold Edition. *Adopt Franchi SPAS-12 Maverick and Falcon. *Complete 1 Special Mission to get Falcon (200 days). Patch 12 Update 1 *Added Z-Noid. *Re-new Zombie modes and Zombie Giant. *Added Mosquitoes and Teddy Terror. *Re-new Nightmare. *Adopt THANATOS-11, Journey to the West and Survival Tools Package. *Added S-Box and J-Box into shop. *Added Transcendence Piece. *Add some events. **Collect 888 Transcendence Piece to get one from AK-47 Paladin or M4A1 Dark Knight. **Buy THANATOS-11 get THANATOS-9 **Kill 100 Mosquitoes to get Mileage Decoder 30ea **Kill 10 Teddy Terror to get one from JANUS Series (100 days) *Added some medals. *Released Sanctuary (all modes) Category:Blog posts